


Aspects of Nerdanel 1 - Fractures in the Dark

by Erulisse



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 19:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse/pseuds/Erulisse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short drabbles exploring the life of Nerdanel after she moved away from Feanor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Transformation

When newlywed she had been certain her marriage was as durable as the scattered diamonds reflecting the light of the Trees. 

Time passed and their family increased. Inclusions entered their lives, darkening and coloring it, making it more fragile, more like blood drops upon the gemstone sands. 

Now they were leaving her, going to lands unknown. They chased a dream of Light entrapped by talons of Darkness. She sighed and began marking the stone preparing her next sculpture. Brushing the chalk from her hands, she wondered how the early strength of love had transformed into dust like this soft stone.


	2. Tripping Over Memory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Tripping Over Memory

 

Nerdanel backed away from the chalked marble block. Catching her foot on the raised edge of a slate floor tile, she fell backward. Prone, she looked upward at the vaulted roof. 

She saw her sons' signatures inscribed on a beam. Each one had labored to build her studio when she had moved away and they often visited her. _I must ask Curufinwë to reset this tile when he visits again. It's not the first time I've tripped over it._

Then memory struck heavily and she recalled their Oath and their flight. An unacknowledged tear streaked its way down her cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	3. Busy Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Busy Hands

 

Nerdanel chose her tools and began roughing out the sculpture she had chalked onto the red marble. She stroked down the stone, loving its cool satin smoothness. Fine grained with a scattering of pyrite, it sparkled with subtle splendor. 

Exhaustion finally hit, and she blew out the hanging lamps wishing for the brilliant light of Laurelin. Gathering some of the smaller shards and several sheets of sanded paper, she sat at her kitchen table. She began to round some marbles from the statue's cast-offs. Although her own sons were now gone, there were other children who would appreciate the gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	4. Pressure Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Pressure Point

Sleep was difficult to attain and swift to leave. Only a few hours had passed before her studio lanterns were alight again. Because the remainder of the household were still abed, she waited to work on the larger marble statue; instead using antler tines to shape sharpened obsidian blades for the harvest. Without the Trees' light the plants would grow no more. All ripened crops must be harvested to avert famine. 

She studied the blade carefully before pushing another flake from the edge. The integrity of the stone could be defeated with a single pressure point. It mirrored her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


	5. Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Tolkien built the sandbox, I only play with the bucket and shovel that he left for me. No money, profit or non, is made from the publication of this story.

Armor

Nerdanel sat quietly, her whirling thoughts deeply hidden, and then stood to return to her studio. The household was beginning to stir; now the noise of her hammers would be welcomed, not intrusive. Stepping onto the stone pathway through the small garden sudden pain struck. She found herself awakening in her father's arms amidst the hydrangeas. 

"He is dead, father," she gasped. Sitting up she hugged her knees and wept briefly, for what had been and could never be again. Regaining her feet, her features resolved themselves into an emotionless granite mask as she resumed walking towards the workshop door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
